I Walk the Line
by labellebeaucoup
Summary: *TERRY* My take on Kerry and Tony's relationship
1. Strange Love

**A/N – I have tried and tried to hold off on starting this collection of one-shots, but I find it very difficult to stay focused on my current stories when I have such amazing (crazy?) plot ideas running through my head. These one-shots aren't connected, just simply collected in one place. Not all will be Olitz. There will be plenty of Terry in here, too. The songs aren't mine – they belong to the respective artists/songwriters. This first one is Terry.**

 **Strange Love**

" _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_

 _But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no,no_

 _/_

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_

 _And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

"Tony," Kerry moaned, gripping his hair. He winced as she pulled on the curly strands; his scalp still sensitive from their last encounter. The woman had a thing for his hair. He smirked as his lips moved to her neck. Sucking hard on the silky skin at the base of her throat, he chuckled – knowing damn well that it drove her insane. She was being loud – louder than she should be given their location, but he didn't care. He _wanted_ everyone to know that she was his; **needed** them to know. Her legs tightened around his waist and one hand moved to his back, dragging her nails across his skin. This had become the norm for them. Leaving marks on each other had become an addiction – along with later lying that the marks had come from one of their scenes. Acting – it was very demanding.

"Fuck," she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut for a fraction of a second as she clung to him. Sex with Tony was nothing short of spectacular. He knew her every weakness – every spot that would have her practically falling apart in his arms. He had taken time to map out her body and each time they were together; she was grateful for that. He was the best lover she had ever had.

His mouth found her earlobe, tracing his tongue across the pierced lobe before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. She groaned as he started suckling the tender skin, his hands moving to her hips. His grip was rough, leaving finger-shaped indentions on her hips. She felt the building pressure in her abdomen and knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer – if _holding_ on was what it could be called with him. She rarely was holding on where he was concerned.

Her back collided with the hard, cold metal bottom of the mirror hanging over the sink with each thrust. She tilted her head back, wincing as it hit the glass, not hard enough to break, and exposed her throat to him. She was done for and she knew it. The makeup department was going to have fun covering the hickies he was giving her. He hated when she told him to be careful, to not leave any marks. She'd learned a long time ago that it was a waste of breath. He _liked_ leaving his mark on her and, truth be told, she liked being marked. By him.

The feel of him stretching her with each thrust had her toes curling. Rarely did they have slow, good old fashioned, sex. Their stolen moments were far and few in-between – often leading to that "are those my panties on the fan?" type of sex that had come to define their relationship. It's not that there wasn't more to their relationship than fast, rough (very gratifying, if she were being truthful) sex. He loved her and she loved him. Simple as that. Or not so simple as it was where they were concerned. He was married and so was she. Not happily, though. That was the keyword. He hadn't been happy with Jane for quite some time and Kerry…she never **had** been happy with Nnamdi.

His hands moved to her hair, massaging her scalp as his lips sought hers. Their kiss was slow, sensual in contrast with the rough way he was pounding into her. Their tongues dueled back and forth before she finally gave way to him. He chuckled against her lips – she _always_ gave in to him. It was a game for them. She would play hard to get and he…well he wasn't very good at the game. He couldn't lie about his feelings as easily as she could. He grunted as she tightened her legs around him in a near bruising hold, trying to hold him still as she exploded around him.

"Happy?" He asked, resuming his bruising pace.

"I always am," she quipped, moving her hands to his shoulders and leaning back just far enough to meet his blue gaze.

"Oh, Kerry," he laughed, finding her lips once more as he found his release.

 _Everybody wants to know/ If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

 _How your hands felt in my hair/ if we were high on amphetamines_

"Where were you? We needed you in makeup about fifteen minutes ago!" She almost felt bad for Denise – she sure looked flustered enough, but one glance at Tony's smiling face as he stood to the side, talking to Scott; the wink, followed by an eye roll and crude hand gesture behind Scott's back, had her nearly in tears. He didn't like Scott; had told her on several occasions that he was jealous of the scenes she filmed with the decidedly _un_ talented man-child. For all of Tony's love and respect for Shonda, he ranted to Kerry every time there was any form of love scene between Olivia and Jake. Tony **hated** to share the love scenes.

She quietly followed Denise to makeup, trying to remind herself of which scene they were supposed to be shooting. She was almost certain it was one between herself and Tony, but she couldn't remember which one. Her brain was still frazzled from their encounter in the women's bathroom on set. If she had to guess, it wasn't a pretty scene. He was possessive always, but he was only _that_ possessive, _that_ loving when they had to shoot a bad scene. It was contradictory to whatever they were shooting. Almost as if he wanted her to know that whatever their characters were about to say to one another, it wasn't true. Never would be true.

She slid into the hard chair before the giant, lit mirror. Denise's workspace was always a cluttered, organized mess. Different types of makeup and skincare products were sprawled across the giant white, tabletop in an unnavigable way to anyone, but Denise. She knew where everything was and instantly found the primer she needed. Kerry shrugged out of her sweater, leaving her in a grey tank top. Denise gasped the moment she turned to her 'subject'.

" _What_ happened to you?" Kerry glanced down; her chest was covered in small, blue-black love-bites. Tony had been busy.

"I told him to be careful." She never did elaborate on the _him_ she spoke of – assuming that Denise would believe it to be her husband. The look Denise threw her way and the low, "Hmmph" told her otherwise.

"Let's see what I can do. If all else fails, they'll just have to change your wardrobe for this scene. I'm not a miracle worker." Kerry smiled at that – there was a reason Olivia seemed to favor high collared shirts and jackets. Rarely was her skin unmarked enough to allow for anything lower. _Thank you, Tony_. She rolled her eyes. She knew she still wouldn't chastise him despite the third-degree she was receiving in makeup, and would likely receive later in wardrobe. She liked his marks; his way of laying claim to hers. The thought of being his was one she had grown to love.

"Do you want me to turn the television off?" Denise asked as some gossip show began in on everyone's current, favorite topic – the relationship status between Scandal's seemingly hot-for-each-other costars.

"Nah," Kerry replied, averting her gaze. The television could stay on; she didn't have to watch it. She watched Denise's blonde head bob back and forth as she worked furiously to cover the marks on Kerry's chest. When all was said and done, there was no doubt that she would most likely be wearing more makeup on her neck and chest than her face. This routine was normal for them. Kerry knew that give or take thirty minutes and Denise would be sending her off to wardrobe to find something to cover her chest. Until then, she had to patiently wait out the dabbing and rubbing in of foundation.

Denise jumped, spilling a large glob of foundation on Kerry's chest, when the door swung open. There normally weren't visitors in makeup. It was an unspoken rule on set that when that door was closed, it didn't get opened again until the person in makeup was leaving. Of course, rules didn't pertain to Tony. She bit back a groan at the sight of him. He had already been to wardrobe. The black dress pants clung to his body, accentuating his perfectly sculpted ass and the white button up did little to hide the fact that he worked out most nights. He was still sporting his 'just fucked' hairstyle courtesy of Kerry.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ she thought as she eyed him, " _We literally just fucked."_

He gave her a sly grin; the twinkle in his blue eyes telling her that he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. The suggestive waggle of his eyebrows told her that he was thinking the same thing, too. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He was insatiable. And he was slowly making her that way.

"Hi, Tony," Denise greeted.

"Hey, Denise," then turning to Kerry, "Have you been listening to this?" He nodded his head in direction of the television.

"Um. No?"

"Uh-huh." He turned the volume to the television up and perched himself on the table by Kerry. She sighed and moved her eyes to the television – he had rewound the show to the part where the hosts were talking about them.

"We had a special insider account about the two hottest stars on television today – Scandal's Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn."

"I bet," Denise mumbled, wiping her hands as she shook her head at the sight of Kerry's chest. There were still a few noticeable places where the foundation hadn't managed to hide the marks, but overall, they were barely noticeable. It hadn't been as bad as Denise had originally thought.

"'I made this up to get ratings' doesn't sound nearly as promising," Kerry quipped, crossing her arms and listening to the show. Tony was being remarkably quiet.

"Apparently, the two have been spending quite a bit of _alone_ time together on and off set." The perky blonde giggled as the brunette chose to give an unconvincing look of surprise. Kerry glanced to her side at Tony, he was watching the screen intently.

"There have even been rumors that Kerry received _33_ – _**33!**_ – dozens of roses for her birthday!"

"That's impressive!"

Tony muted the television at that, dropping the controller on the vanity and standing. He bent beside Kerry, whispering in her ear, "They're all wondering if we fucked on the bathroom sink." He rolled his eyes, glancing sideways at her. Her cheeks burned bright at his words – why did he have to pick _those_ words, exactly? It invoked a flashback of everything they had done only hours ago.

"I don't kiss and tell." She pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

 _And everybody wants to hear/ How we chainsmoked until three_

 _And how you laughed when you said my name/And how you gripped my hips so mean_

"I don't think Scott ever recovered from your wardrobe change," Tony commented, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a gentle breeze in the night air, rustling their hair, as they stood on the balcony of a hotel room – looking out over the city. The Los Angeles traffic was still heavy – as it normally was on most days. This was a special treat that they allowed themselves occasionally – staying at a hotel, _together_ , while shooting for the show. They were generally careful while doing so – even now they were aware of the possibility that a photographer may see them and snap a few shots. That seemed unlikely, though, with them being on the top floor and it being dark out.

"Well, Denise officially decided that whoever keeps leaving marks on me is an asshole."

"Then she's going to really hate me after tonight." He winked, causing her to laugh. His hands travelled down her sides, stopping at her hips and pulling her back toward him, her ass colliding with his pelvis.

"Is that so?" she questioned, a glint in her eyes as she wiggled against him. His lips moved to her neck and he began sucking on the tender flesh – already working his magic. She groaned, leaning her head back against his shoulder and letting her hands snake into his hair. She needed this. _They_ needed this. She had been right about the scene they had had to shoot – another argument between their characters. There always seemed to be arguments for them to film nowadays. Happy scenes rarely came and when they did, there was almost always an immediate fallout. The fans were getting tired of it, she knew. _They_ were getting tired of it. It was a testament to their ability as actors to be able to fight as well as they did in those scenes.

"We wouldn't want those lovely hosts of Access Hollywood to be completely wrong about us, would we?" She started to giggle at that before she thought back to what had been said on the television that afternoon. There were always speculations about the two of them, but there had never been a supposed inside scoop and the things they had said…how had they known about the roses? Her next thought went to her parents. Had they seen what the media was reporting? Did they believe it? She didn't think they would. They knew there were rumors about their daughter and her costar, but they didn't know that any of them were true.

Tony, sensing the change in her body, spoke: "I'm already dealing with their 'source' – it won't happen again."

And she believed him. If he had asked for them to stop running those stories, then they would. His name was not one to be taken lightly. Though she did have a question.

"Who was the source?"

"We have to be more careful around Scott." She felt the anger in her veins at that. _Fucking_ Scott. Their other costars knew, of course, and had managed to keep a secret. No one had ever acknowledged that they knew, and Tony and Kerry certainly weren't going to speak up, but they knew. It was the worst kept secret on set. But Scott…of course he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Before you assembly the hunting party to take Scott down…"

"It's three in the morning, what _better_ thing is there to do?" And they laughed. There wasn't anything better to do – besides, they could find the fun in everything when they were together. So they stayed up until the crack of dawn, devising ways to torture Scott on set.

 _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_

 _Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_

 _Ding._

Kerry rolled her eyes at the sound of her phone. She could almost guess who it was. Retrieving the slim device, she opened her messages and giggled.

" _Good luck! While you're having all the fun, I'm going to be watching the most beautiful woman I know ;)"_

She wouldn't exactly call this interview fun – she seemed to always be hounded about Tony when she did these things, but his text made her smile. He was good with compliments and handed them out frequently. She responded to his message before placing the phone back in her pocket. That was one thing she loved about the cream-colored Neiman Marcus dress Tony had helped her pick out – it had pockets. Part of her wondered how she had ever gotten by wearing dresses without pockets. They were so much more convenient.

"Ready?" She nodded at the question, heading out the door. These interviews were draining her. There seemed to be a new one every day and there were always the inevitable questions about she and Tony. Everyone was waiting for her to slip up and admit to their relationship. They couldn't accept that she and Tony weren't ready to announce anything yet. Not that they hadn't discussed coming clean. They planned to soon, but he still had to talk to his daughters. He didn't want them to be blindsided by the media if she and he did come clean. She understood and respected that.

Putting a smile on her face, she walked out into the blinding lights of the studio to the cheers of the audience. Live shows were almost always the worst – those were the ones where they really liked to try and coerce her into a confession. There wasn't much she could do to deflect their questions when they were live. Waving to the audience, she reached the small raised platform at the front of the room and greeted the hosts with a hug before taking her seat. She answered some mundane questions about the show and what she planned on doing over the summer, then steeled herself for the not so subtle hints she knew were coming about she and Tony.

"Any plans to meet up with your costars?" The twinkle in Ryan's eye as he asked the question had her reminding herself not to roll her eyes – he obviously wanted her to slip up and mention her plans.

"Occasionally, we'll all run into each other, but I intend to spend what precious time I do have off with my family." There, she had successfully evaded the question without lying. No one needed to know just _who_ she considered family and who she didn't. Ryan threw her a disappointed look – he had wanted more.

"I talked to the girls today." He straightened his tie in front of the large mirror. She whipped her head around to look at him as she fastened her earrings. She felt the knot in her stomach. She knew this day was coming, but now…now it felt so _real_. He had told his daughters and that was the only thing that had been holding them back. Now…now what?

"I will walk out there with you," he stated, leaning against the mirror and crossing his arms as he watched for her reaction. His face fell and he crossed the room in large strides when a single tear fell from her eye. "I didn't mean to upset you. We don't have to do this now."

"No, that's not it. How long have we waited for this moment? And now…let's do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear," he whispered against her lips, his mouth easily settling on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer as she opened her mouth to him and let him slip his tongue in. It was always so easy to forget herself when she was with him.

"Ahem…" They turned around, shocked at the sound of someone interrupting them. Tony narrowed his eyes at her 'husband'.

"Are you ready, Kerry?"

"About that…" she glanced at Tony, taking a deep breath, "I think it's time we end this charade. Don't you Nnamdi?"

"You're ready to go public?"

"We are." Tony's voice was possessive, borderline forceful. He knew that Kerry's marriage had been a façade – a way of hiding their relationship and helping Nnamdi hide his own secrets. Secrets that Tony had never cared about – he was too damn jealous that Nnamdi was the one to give Kerry his last name; even if the marriage was fake.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Kerry."

"This isn't going to make anything difficult for you?" It was just like her to worry more about someone else when her own happiness was within reach. But she and Nnamdi had become friends. They may not be lovers – far from it, truth be told, but they still cared for each other. And she didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"No. We've been married long enough I don't think anyone's going to have any questions…especially once…"

"Once they see me on Tony's arm tonight."

"I'm sorry for anything they say about you, Kerry. It isn't true and you don't deserve it." He was sincere – Tony at least had to give the man that much. He could have taken the news in a completely different direction, but he hadn't. He valued her friendship too much to take it in a different direction.

 _And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_

 _They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak_

Cameras flashed as Tony and Kerry walked the red carpet. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, his hand resting on her round backside. She kept her arm possessive around him. Murmurs followed them, but most were chalking the affection up to the usual displays between the two Scandal stars. Nothing new. Stopping to allow their pictures to be taken, Tony surprised the photographers when he spun Kerry around, dipping her low and placing his lips on hers. Immediately, those present could tell this kiss was unlike any they had witnessed before – it was deeper, lasted far longer, and there was no hiding the love that was channeled through it. Cameras clicked like crazy.

Coming up for air, Tony wrapped his arm around her waist once more. A satisfied grin covered Kerry's face. Damn, it felt good to do that in public. She touched her fingers to her swollen lips – that man sure knew how to kiss. She chuckled at the sight of the reporters chomping at the bits to interview the two although none were brave enough to make the first move. Tony had them all scared shitless most of the time. They wouldn't report any story about him without the go-ahead first. Together, they walked the rest of the carpet, finding their seats inside.

Hand in hand, they walked to the stage with their costars when it was announced that their show had one Best Series. She and Tony were the two to accept the award and Tony was quick to pass it to Kerry as he took the microphone – thanking his costars, the writers/producers, and the fans. His ending statement; however, was what would headline every gossip magazine the following morning.

"…And I'm grateful for the amazing support of my son, even though he's not old enough to know it yet, daughters, and," here he paused just long enough to throw a pointed look at Kerry that was displayed across the large screen, "the love of my life."

Kerry could nearly hear the whispers; the: _"Did he just say_ _ **son**_ _?" "Did you see the way he looked at Kerry when he said that?" "They are definitely fucking."_ She shook her head of the thought – there was nothing to be embarrassed about. They were in love. Stepping toward him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling against his lips at the cheers coming from their costars.

"Holy shit…" Noah, Kerry's best friend since childhood, announced as she flipped through the latest addition of _People_. Tony and Kerry graced the cover – their onstage liplock immortalized on the glossy page.

"What?" Kerry questioned, reclining on the sofa. The kids were still asleep – this was the first time she and Noah had had a chance to truly hang out together in months.

"You and Tony Goldwyn…who would have thought it?" Noah grinned, laying the magazine down. "So…spill!"

"What is there to spill?"

"Oh come on! The man oozes confidence and general hotness. Not saying that you aren't unbelievably sexy, I've told you before that if I were going to date a girl, it'd be you, _but_ how did you snag him?!"

"We sort of it off on set…it was…does love at first sight sound too cheesy?" She gripped a throw pillow, holding it to her chest.

"Yes! But wow! I'd kill to be able to say that…How long though?" She could see the hurt in Noah's eyes that she was trying to hide and Kerry felt bad about it. She should have told her best friend, but they rarely had time to speak and when it had first started, she wasn't sure that it was nothing but an affair. She hadn't really been sure until the moment Tony had said he was leaving his wife.

"About five years now…"

"What?!"

"Practically since we've been filming the show…"

"Actually, that explains a lot. And I feel dumb for not having caught on to it sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"Hun, I love you, but your kids obviously were not Nnamdi's…I just didn't want to say anything."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah."

 _These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_

 _Get by with anyone_

 _These days I can't seem to make this right, well, is this fine_

 _Will it be alright?_

"Ugh!" Kerry groaned, tossing a magazine at the wall. Her aim being incredibly bad, she nearly hit Tony in the face as he opened the door. Tilting his head, he bent and picked the magazine from the floor. His eyes clouded as he read the title and he dumped the offending material in the nearest wastebasket before walking to Kerry.

"I'll take care of it. They will **not** attack my children." She smiled at his words – he was always so protective of them. Six months in the public eye as a couple and nothing had slowed between the two. Her divorce was done and she was already sporting a large rock on her finger once more. They were living together – Tony, her, and their kids. She could finally refer to them as _their_ kids and she didn't have to be so careful about bringing them out in public anymore. She didn't have to hide that they didn't look like Nnamdi – it was okay for everyone to see just how much Isabelle looked like her daddy. And Caleb…everyone commented on how he was a perfect mixture of his parents. Except for that damn magazine.

"That cover…"

"Who gives a damn what that cover says, Kerry? I'm going to take care of it and those writers – their opinion does _not_ matter." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair.

"Our kids should be off limits."

"And they are." He assured, resting his chin on her head.

" _All_ of them."

"Of course all of them." He narrowed his eyes – did she really think he would say it would be okay to torment one child and not the other? He shook his head.

She smiled against his chest. Sometimes he could be so slow to catch on that it was adorable. Reaching behind her, she grasped his hand and brought it around to her abdomen. She smiled down at the sight of his large hand splayed across her tiny stomach.

" _All_ of them," she repeated, looking up into his face as his eyes widened with understanding.

"You're…"

"You're going to be a daddy again," she grinned, laughing as he crushed his lips to hers.

"I want to get married before we have him or her." She nodded, she had expected that much from him and she was willing to comply. She wanted to be married before they had the baby too.

"That's fine with me."

"I love you."

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _That's the beauty of a secret, oh oh oh_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_


	2. Starlight

_**Starlight**_

" _I said, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune"_

 _It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight"_

 _~ Taylor Swift_

Tony stuffed his hands into the pockets of his beige dress pants as he moved over the wooden planks of Santa Monica Pier. The wind tousled his dark hair, bringing the unmistakable smell of salt and fish to his nostrils. His blue eyes, hidden by a pair of Ray-Bans, darted across the Pier in search of his date. The squawking of a seagull drew his attention to the murky blue sky above. The sun was just beginning to dip over the ocean. Sliding his eyes back to the crowd, he shouldered through the throngs of people.

A smile graced his lips at the sight of the beauty resting against the railing at the end of the Pier. A blue and white floral swing dress accentuated her tiny waist, falling loosely around her long, slender legs. Her hair hung to her shoulders in all its natural glory - a look he loved and one that she liked to use as camouflage against the paparazzi and fans. They weren't used to seeing her that way. Stopping by the railing across from her, he leaned against the rough wood, watching the wind blow her hair. Her sapphire earrings sparkled in the fading sunlight as she turned her head to the side, a smile covering her face.

Pushing away from the railing, he crept across the way, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her squeal drew the attention of passerbys. An older couple nodded knowingly in their direction. He loosened his grip, allowing her to twist around in his embrace. She raised a well-manicured hand, playfully slapping his chest.

"Tony!" He bent to place a quick peck on the tip of her nose. She wasn't wearing makeup. He liked the look on her - she didn't need makeup. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, moving his head to nuzzle her neck as he whispered:

"Hey beautiful." He placed gentle love bites down her neck, smirking at the sound of her sharply sucking hair between her teeth. Her hands moved to his hair, pulling at the curly strands and he grimaced with the pain. Pulling away, he placed a hand on her hip and brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes with his free hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tossing her head back and smiling at him. The couple glanced to their side at the sound of music flowing from the speakers. Some upbeat pop song that made her laugh.

"You haven't made any plans have you?" she asked, her hips swaying to the tune.

"Other than walking around with you?" he countered, glancing at the beach below them. He didn't make plans for them very often. Not plans that couldn't easily be broken, anyway. They had most of their days planned out for them, anyway. When they did get time together, they preferred to play it by ear.

"Good, because I made plans."

"Doing what?" He raised a brow - this was new. Kerry _didn't_ make plans. The only response he received was a wink as she twisted out of his embrace.

"We're crashing a party," she smirked, grasping his hand and pulling him toward the stairs. He followed wordlessly, the stairs creaking beneath their feet as they slowly descended toward the sandy beach. On the last stair, she released his hand and kicked her feet free of the black pumps she wore, bending to retrieve them. Dangling the heels from her fingers, she grasped his hand once more and turned east.

"The sand is hot," she commented, wiggling her toes in the light coloured sand.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken your shoes off," he teased.

"I can't walk on the beach in them." He bit his tongue before he could utter his retort. She wore heels. A lot. He liked to tease her often that she had a bit of a complex - being shorter than most people. Instead of saying what he knew would start an argument, he stopped and offered:

"I could give you a piggyback ride."

"I'm wearing a dress." She narrowed her eyes, looking at him in amusement.

"Damn your wardrobe," he chuckled, turning back toward the eastern sky and allowing her to lead the way. They walked about half a mile, listening to the calming sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shoreline. Finally, their feet hit a long, red carpet that covered the sand - a few granules coating the rug from place to place as the wind and feet knocked them about. His eyes followed the length of the rug as Kerry stopped to slip her feet back into her heels. The carpet ended at a rope, a pair of security guards standing nearby. Beyond that, stairs led to a large, white yacht that was docked on the shore. From where he stood, Tony could make out the silhouettes of well-dressed people mingling aboard, carrying wine glasses and listening to some indistinguishable song.

He tilted his head as she marched with confidence toward the security guards. A line of people stood on the same side of the rope as them, but that didn't seem to matter to Kerry. She ignored all of them as she led him right to the black rope and came to a halt. A tall, burly guard jumped to his feet, unclipping the rope and waving them through. Tony stared at the man as Kerry dragged him toward the stairs - was it his imagination or had that guard bowed to him?

"Kerry, what is this?" he whispered, nodding toward a man in a three piece suit. That man definitely had bowed.

"A party." She accepted two glasses of wine from a passing waiter, handing one glass to Tony.

"I can see that," he sniggered, "Whose party?"

She sipped at her wine, placing the flute on a random table and taking his from his hand to sit beside hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she dragged him to the centre of the makeshift dance floor.

"Some diplomatic party." Kerry shrugged, swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

"And how did we get in?"

"Oh," she giggled, "You're a prince in Liechtenstein."

"Does Liechtenstein even have a prince?"

"I don't know, but neither do they apparently," she used her head to gesture toward the other party goers.

"And you?"

"I'm living out my dream of being a duchess," she tilted her head back and giggled, "and married to you."

"That's a dream is it?" He bent his head to place a kiss on her lips, using every restraint to keep from sliding his tongue across her lips and deepening the kiss.

"That and the ten kids we're going to have," she smirked against his lips, waiting for his reaction.

Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "If we're going to have ten kids, we better get started."

"You aren't a fan of the party?"

"The party's okay. I had more fun in mind than this party, though." He slid his hands down her back to cup her butt. She gasped as he pulled her closer to him, crushing her pelvis to his.

"Not here," she chided, "We're supposed to be royalty, remember?"

"How did you manage to convince them of that in the first place?"

"Oh I can be very convincing," she winked, twirling in his arms. "One dance and we can go."

He nodded his agreement, instantly regretting it when the big band sound of multiple instruments came clashing through the speakers. He watched with weary eyes as the couples around them began kicking their heels and moving with the beat.

"Swing. Why did it have to be swing?" he groaned, taking Kerry's hand in his and swirling her at arm's length before pulling her back toward his body. Several minutes later, and with many new aching body parts, Tony led Kerry down the stairs from the yacht. The sky had turned a blackish-blue, the sun nearly completely invisible over the horizon. Back through the rope and past the security guards, Kerry kicked her heels off once more.

"Now where to?" she asked.

"Now, we go for that walk." He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, leading her down the beach. They walked until they came to a dock, sitting on the edge and allowing their feet to dangle in the cool water.

"Were you serious about the kids?" he asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes turned toward the stars.

"Yes." A smile crossed his face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a plan."

/

"On the beach?" Kerry giggled, laying against the towel they had thrown haphazardly over the sand.

"On the beach," Tony chuckled, lowering his lips to Kerry's. Their clothing lay in a heap to the side, tossed by the large rock that blocked them from view.

"You better hope no one happens to walk around and see us, mister," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her head to fall back as he slowly thrust into her. The sand made a soft pillow though she was terrified to know what it was doing to her hair. Her breaths came in short, quick pants as he moved above her.

"I'm willing to bet that we're the only ones walking around at this time," he answered, panting between words.

"We aren't the only idiots in the world." He thrust his hips faster, moving his hand to her wet folds.

"Just relax and have fun." Her retort was cut short as his fingers found the bundle of nerves nestled between her folds, working their magic. The sound of their skin slapping together accompanied by moans filled the night air.

"Tony," she moaned, tightening her hold on him as she rode out her orgasm.

"I love you," he mumbled, joining her in bliss. The couple laid together on what little was left of the ruffled towel, their bodies still intertwined.

"I love you, too, you know." Tony nodded. Of course he knew that she loved him. There wasn't a day he doubted that.

"I was serious about the kids. That wasn't a joke."

"I know." She turned on her side to look at him, digging her elbow into the sand and supporting her head on her hand.

"I've been serious about every plan we've made." He referenced the various conversations they had had - plans to marry after leaving their spouses, plans to have a family, and plans to build their perfect home.

"I know you were," she leaned forward to gently kiss him, "And that's a good thing, too."

"Oh?" he asked, smiling at the twinkle in her eye. Grasping his hand, she yanked it to her abdomen:

"Well, it's a little too late to return _this_ gift."


	3. Thanksgiving Night

**A/N: This is just a short little Thanksgiving drabble. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday with your families! - G. xxx**

 _ **Thanksgiving Night**_

"The kids are asleep," Tony announced, walking into the kitchen. Kerry turned her head slightly, running the dish she had in her hand under warm water before placing it in the stainless steel dishwasher to her left. Turning the faucet off, she grabbed for the red checkered dishtowel on the counter and wiped her hands.

"Can you finish putting the pies in the refrigerator?" She asked, tossing the towel on the counter and throwing her arms in the air, arching her back as she stretched, a yawn escaping.

"Isabelle says you cooked too much," he smirked, opening the refrigerator door and sliding the pies into the small space Kerry had cleared on the second shelf earlier. Shutting the door, he turned to find her wiping down the counters.

"She's like you - she's a bottomless pit when she sees food and doesn't realise how much she's eaten until it's too late."

"Sure. Blame her eating habits on me." He rolled his eyes, grinning. Shaking her head, Kerry tossed the rag she was using in the sink and began straightening the various decorations on the island.

"She's your daughter."

"Only when she does something wrong."

"You know that's not true," Kerry giggled, rounding the island to stand before him, tilting her head back and smiling when he leaned down just far enough to graze her lips with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she attempted to get him to deepen the kiss, but came up empty-handed.

"Are you done cleaning up?" he asked, pulling back and kissing the tip of her nose.

"No thanks to you," her eyes sparkled as a blue and white can caught her eye on the counter, "You didn't finish putting everything away."

He followed her gaze, laughing when he saw what she was looking at. Disentangling himself from her embrace, he grabbed the can from the counter, twisting the cold container in his hand.

"Maybe I had plans for this," he winked, his voice a husky whisper as he edged closer, hooking the fingers of his free hand under the strap of her dress, shoving the thin material down her shoulder.

"Oh? Did you now?" She lowered her voice, inching forward to close the gap between the two. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped when he yanked harder on her falling strap, revealing her white, lacy bra.

"Are you sure the kids are asleep?"

"They passed out as soon as their book was over. They're excited to see Sparky in the morning," he referenced the tiny elf that liked to cause mischief. She hadn't liked the Elf on the Shelf idea at first, but it had slowly grown on her and the kids loved him.

"I still have to put him out with their gifts," she groaned, resting her head against his chest as he brought a hand to her chest, palming her breast, kneading the heavy flesh through the lace. She shivered as he placed the tip of the can against her exposed flesh, pouring a dab of whipped cream that he promptly laved up.

"We'll do it in the morning before they wake," he mumbled, bringing his lips to her neck. She shuddered as he trailed his tongue up her neck to her ear, pulling the pierced lobe into his mouth and sucking.

"It's hard to tell you no when you do that." She tilted her head, giving him better access and brought her hands to his waist, fumbling for his belt buckle. After a moment or two, she managed to undo the buckle and unbutton his pants.

"And it's hard to tell you no when you do that," he moaned, turning her head toward him and latching onto her lips. She slid her hand into his pants to pull at the semi-erect flesh there.

"I think we should take this upstairs." Her voice was a breathy whisper as she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, enjoying the way he tilted his head, closing his eyes. A moment later, and a few more tugs of her hand, she was leading him up the staircase and down the hall to their room, having encouraged him to leave the cool whip in the refrigerator.

Inside the room, he hastily ran his hand over the wall in search of the light switch. Flipping the light on, he yanked at his tie - tossing the black material somewhere over his shoulder before picking her up, bridal style, and slinging her onto the soft, king-sized mattress, bunching the dark green fabric of their comforter.

"You are so fucking hot," he breathed, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing the material to the floor before moving to his pants while she was busy struggling out of her dress. They were quiet for the next minute, only their harsh, excited breaths breaking the silence as they struggled out of their clothing.

"How did I get so lucky?" she wondered as the bed dipped beneath his weight and he covered her body with his, resting his weight on his hands placed either side of her head.

"You did get lucky," he winked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She was quick to hook her legs around his, rolling the two over so that she was straddling him, her thin thong and his boxers all that separated the two from instant gratification.

"You are such an egotistical…" she smirked, rocking her hips forward; grinding against his ever growing erection in a slow torture that was quickly driving him insane.

"Stop teasing," he managed to get out between pants although he made no move to stop her. Instead, he moved his hands to the clasp of her bra, deftly undoing the small metal piece before slinging the offending article from her body, allowing her breasts to tumble free. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading the smooth, silky flesh.

"Now who's teasing?" she gasped, tossing her head back as he rolled a hardened tip between his fingers. She pressed her hips harder against his as an intense wave of pleasure rolled from her chest, down her abdomen, to throb at her centre. A shocked yelp escaped her lips when he suddenly placed his hands on her hips before flipping the two over, allowing him to have the upper hand. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rose her hips to rub against him as he bent his head to her breasts, giving each a generous amount of attention.

She groaned in protest when he pulled away, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before standing from the bed and quickly divesting himself of the hindrance that existed in the form of his boxers. She moaned loudly at the sight of his naked body - no matter how many times she had seen it, it never grew old.

Slowly, he made his way back toward the bed where he hooked his fingers into the lacy material of her thong and pulled it from her body, following the flimsy material with his mouth. Her gasps turned to giggles as he neared her ankles, placing a soft kiss to the smooth skin there. He smirked before sliding back up her body, whispering against her lips:

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded, opening her mouth to him and moving a hand between their bodies, guiding him into her warmth. He rested above her, giving her time to adjust to his size before rocking his hips against hers in a slow, deliberate strokes.

"I love you," he whispered once more, kissing her slowly.

"Forever and always," she replied, arching her back as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"Always," he stated, burying his face in her neck and moaning.

 **In the morning** , the couple were wakened by the sun shining through the open curtains. Slowly opening her eyes, Kerry rubbed the sleep from them before turning toward Tony, still sound asleep with his face buried in the pillows. Yawning, she snuggled deeper into the bed before suddenly springing upright and slapping him across the back:

"We forgot to do something with Sparky!"

Blinking rapidly, he raised his head to smirk: "One of us can distract them while the other sets him out."

"Why are we like this?" she groaned, throwing her legs over the bed and promptly tripping over his pants.

"It wouldn't be Thanksgiving if we weren't."


	4. Wildest Dreams

_**Wildest Dreams**_

 _ **He said, "Let's get out of this town/drive out of the city/away from the crowds"**_

 _ **I thought heaven can't help me now/ Nothing lasts forever**_

Kerry yawned, rolling her shoulders and rotating her head until she heard and felt the tight pop where her neck joined her shoulders. She wrapped the thin, satin scarf closer around her shoulders. The heat from the sun was almost too much and her shoulders already felt a touch too warm. She didn't need a sunburn before shooting even took place. She clamped her mouth shut as a sudden gust of dry air stirred the red dust covering the ground.

"Hey," she yelped, fighting against the arms that had suddenly engulfed her from behind. A grin covered her cherry-coloured lips at the deep voice that rumbled from behind her.

"Is that how you treat your coworkers?" Her struggles died as she twisted in his arms, throwing her own around his well-sculpted shoulders. She held onto him, drinking in the scent of his cologne. It had been almost a year since the familiar scent had graced her nostrils. A whole year since they had filmed their final scene for Scandal and gone their separate ways.

"I was excited when they told me who my costar was." She pulled away, her hands still lingering on his biceps. He had been her confidante once. The person she had the most fun with on set and she could always go to for tips.

"I wouldn't say I was excited…" he joked, chuckling at her expense. She playfully swatted his toned forearm, twisting to his side and keeping her grip on him. Almost as if she were terrified he was going to disappear.

"Have you gone over the script yet?" She questioned, leading him toward a large, flowing camp. Trailers littered the area and giant fans seemed to be kicking up more dust than anything.

"I've seen the movie."

"It isn't a complete remake," she rolled her eyes. Excited was an understatement when she had heard that there were plans to remake Fox's _Cleopatra_. She had quickly joined forces with the director - helping recruit investors and pitch the remake. When time had come to fill the iconic role, she had been the first pick for the title character. An avid Elizabeth Taylor fan, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had felt a little better, though, about the potential success of the film when she had heard that Tony would be starring as Marc Antony.

"It's close enough." He paused, forcing her to come to a stop as his eyes took in their surroundings. The sprawling city lay before them, visible from the small hill the film crew had set up on. Cairo was large and full of life. Specks of green dotted the landscape and vehicles zoomed by. It was a unique combination of the modern world meeting the ancient - after all, the Great Pyramids were just visible over the horizon. "Let's go for a ride."

She didn't hesitate to follow him to an older, white JEEP. The missing doors made it easy to slide into the worn, cloth seat. She fumbled with the radio station as they bounced over the uneven terrain, frowning at the amount of static she encountered.

"Something tells me you aren't going to find much there." His voice drew her attention to the amused sparkle in his blue eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him. It had been too long since they had gotten into any of their shenanigans. Lifting her arms, she wrapped her hands around the bar across the roof, squinting in the bright sunlight. Glancing beside her, she noticed that Tony had pulled a pair of sunglasses from somewhere, placing the dark ray-bans over his eyes. She bit her lip at the sight. Sometimes it was hard not to jump the man.

She shook her head of that thought, swiping a strand of hair from her eyes. Their time together was full of flirting and innocent caresses, but despite the rumours, they had never crossed the line between innocent fun and full-fledged affair. Not that she hadn't seriously considered it from time to time. Tony had become her best friend when they were filming Scandal - someone she could laugh with, cry with, and everything in-between. Sometimes, she had to convince herself that he didn't feel _that_ way about her. He was married. He had kids. She was his friend. That was all.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, growing curious the farther from set they drove. He had taken a turn down a long, narrow deserted road minutes earlier and she could no longer make out the faint outline of the city.

"I thought we could use some privacy," he winked, reaching across the gear-shift and patting her knee. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his large, warm hand on her exposed knee. She had gotten used to the sparks that his touch ignited in her, but the months apart had made her nearly forget that feeling.

 _ **But this is gonna take me down/ He's so tall, and handsome as hell**_

 _ **He's so bad, but he does it so well**_

"What is this place?" Kerry giggled, allowing Tony to help her out of the JEEP. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the small, dry embankment. At the edge of the steep embankment, he sat on the dry ground, leaves crunching beneath him. He held a hand toward her, helping her onto the ground beside him. Beneath them, the river twisted and turned, its murky waters hiding whatever lay beneath.

"I found it the second day I was here. The set gets so damn crowded," he explained, tossing a grin her way. She watched the ripples in the murky water below, finally understanding why the decision had been made to film all the water shots in Rome. It wouldn't be entirely authentic, but the film was already leaning toward an authenticity that the first didn't have - most of it had been shot in Italy.

"But you're such a people person," Kerry giggled, watching as a tiny pebble slid from the embankment, falling about a hundred feet or so to splash quietly in the dark water.

"You know how filming gets, Ker. Eventually, everyone gets on each others' nerves." Kerry nodded. Even on Scandal, they all had had their fair share of arguments. Being crammed into a small space with a bunch of other people for hours upon hours was a breeding ground for arguments. It would be even worse on the set of this movie. Everyone was crammed together in a foreign country. They would stick together.

"It's pretty."

"I show you my secret place and all you have to say is it's pretty?" He chuckled. She gave a sly smirk, leaning forward to watch a heron walk around the muddy riverbank. She placed her hands behind her, leaning her weight on them. She was vaguely aware of him leaning back beside her, stretching his long legs in front of him. They sat in silence, watching as the sun sank lower over the horizon. At some point, he had scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest, shivering slightly. With every metre the sun slid closer to the earth, the temperature seemed to drop.

"Ready to head back?" She nodded, letting him help her stand.

"We can always sight-see later, right?" she winked. She liked spending time with him. Always had.

"We could go tonight, if you want, but we have to have guards." Of course he would drag her to the middle of nowhere, ditching their guards, but then suggest they have them to venture into the city. Shrugging, she bopped her head, giggling when he lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"It's a date, then."

She tried not to let him see the blush creeping across her cheeks, thankful the sunlight was fading fast. He was joking. She knew that. But it didn't stop her heart from thumping against her chest. How many times had she daydreamed about a first date with him?

He helped her back into the vehicle - a small gasp escaping her as his hand brushed across her thigh while he was fastening her seatbelt. She hadn't asked him for the aid, but she had taken the opportunity of his closeness to examine him. His hair was as thick and curly as ever - a few strands of grey poking through the otherwise dark mass. He had a few more wrinkles than the last time they had seen one another.

"Ready?" It almost seemed like a challenge.

"Yeah."

 _ **I can see the end as it begins/**_

 _ **My one condition is**_

"This is insane," Kerry laughed, twirling around as she took in the crowded, cobblestoned streets before her.

"It's more crowded during the day," Tony informed her, his jaw tensed. He didn't like coming into the city this late at night - even with the burly security guards trailing close behind them. It gave him more time with her, though, away from set.

"Everything seems so…magical." She suddenly found herself twirling into him, laughing when he caught her. Breath catching in her throat, the two locked gazes. They stood like that a minute longer than was appropriate before pulling away, clearing their throats.

"This jewellery is amazing," Kerry acknowledged, running a finger over the class beads and delicate chains. Most of it was fake - little more than costume jewellery no matter how the vendors were marketing them. Their beauty didn't come from the authenticity of the jewels, but the designs that seemed to call to that ancient civilisation that had once stretched along the Nile. Some of it was more impressive than the set jewels she had been given.

"Pick something out."

She turned to look at him, a perfectly sculpted brow raised in question. She didn't know why that one gesture had her heart beating faster. This was who Tony was - he always offered to buy souvenirs or little trinkets for his costars. So why did this time feel different?

 _ **Say you'll remember me/ Standing in a nice dress**_

 _ **Staring at the sunset, babe/ Red lips and rosy cheeks**_

"Cut!"

Kerry sighed as the set bustled to life. Were they ever going to finish this scene? Crossing her arms under her chest, inadvertently pulling the silky fabric down further, _none_ of the dresses for this movie were modest, she turned her attention to the setting sun. They wouldn't finish filming tonight. Their last scene filming on location before flying to Rome and they couldn't get it right.

"It's a beautiful sunset."

She turned to look at Tony as he inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The metal of the greaves he still wore was cold against her skin, seeping through the thin fabric of her dress. The pinks and yellows of the setting sun streaked across the dark blue sky.

"Did you finish filming?" she wondered, resting her head against his shoulder. His last scene was easy - a minute, if that, of him walking onto a boat. Kerry had had more scenes to film in their current location - Tony would be filming more in Rome. Somehow he had managed to talk the director into holding off on most of his scenes. It had given the two costars plenty of time to reacquaint one another over the days.

"Earlier. What's taking so long with your scene?" His eyes remained focused on the sky, staring straight ahead as a sudden burst of wind swept across them.

"Either Bradley forgets his lines or we aren't standing _just_ right for James." She shivered, moving closer to him and his body heat.

"I'll try to be on set in the morning if you're filming before my flight leaves," he spared a glance at her, the top of her head resting peacefully in the crook of his shoulder, "If you want."

"And have you direct me like old days?" she giggled, shivering again.

"I like to call it 'giving pointers'," he chuckled, "Let's get inside before you get sick."

 _ **I said no one has to know what we do/**_

 _ **His hands are in my hair/His clothes are in my room**_

"We shouldn't be doing this." The midday sun illuminated the large, airy hotel room. The warm breeze fluttering inside carried the sheer, white curtains with it. Kerry kept the French doors leading to the balcony open - she liked the late summer breeze that occasionally flitted through the room.

"Probably not," his voice was low, husky, as he placed his lips to the slender, silky skin of her neck. She tilted her head back, her hair covering the soft pillow beneath her head. How had they gotten here? Even she was hazy on the details. They were close before they started filming (everyone was close during and after Scandal), but somewhere along the line, they had become _closer_. Could she blame it on the city? There was something inherently romantic about Rome and they had been trapped in the Italian city for the last two weeks with no one but themselves to keep each other company. Sure. Blame it on the city.

"But we are," she gasped, tightening her legs around his, her calves brushing his well-muscled ones, feeling every muscle of his toned calves move as he focused on pumping into her.

"But we are," he agreed, finally moving his lips to hers, groaning when her hands found their way into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. Maybe he shouldn't have cut his hair so short.

"We're screwed," she shook her head, moving her lips to the base of his throat, feathering light kisses there.

"I thought that was the whole point of what we're doing," he chuckled, gripping her hips and twisting the two around, switching positions. She laughed at his comment, her hands landing on the soft mattress on either side of his head and her hair creating a dark curtain around their faces as she brought her lips to his.

"At least we're doing one thing right," she giggled, groaning when he moved a hand between the two, slowly slipping his cock back into her warm, velvety depths.

"The only bad thing about switching positions," he winked.

The retort she had waiting died on her lips when his hands gripped her hips, setting a bruising pace for the two. Her mouth formed a wide 'o', a hand flying to his shoulder and digging into the skin there. The things this man could do to her…

 _ **And his voice is a familiar sound/Nothing lasts forever**_

 _ **But this is getting good now**_

Kerry stood in front of the floor length mirror in her dressing room. She still wasn't sure about the new haircut. Her friends liked it - they said she looked younger, more carefree. She was used to longer hair, though. She had cut it days after first arriving in Egypt - the amount of hairstyles she had to wear for filming were more practical in wig form than attempting to style her own hair that frequently. And it was easier to wear wigs with shorter hair. This would be the first time anyone, except Darby and Katie, had seen the new cut.

A smile crossed her face as she thought about the first time Tony had realised that she had cut her hair. She hadn't asked him to accompany her for the actual event. That was before they had started to get close once more. It was during a break between scenes in Italy, when the two had snuck off to his trailer for an hour, and when things had gotten _heated_ , her wig had fallen off - the heat during those months of filming wasn't the best for the glue they used. She had been mortified, he had told her over and over that she was beautiful. Looking back now, it was a humorous moment.

Twisting to look at the back of the fire engine ballgown she was wearing, she struggled to straighten the fabric of the large 'x' that crossed her back. Rolling her shoulders and wiggling her feet in the silver heels she was wearing, she marched toward the door.

From the moment Kerry stepped onto the red carpet, she felt a ball of nervousness form in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right. She smiled at the cameras, posing at all the right times. Her solo trek toward the entrance of the Dolby Theatre. Stopping to laugh at a comment some media personality made to her, her attention fell on the man making his way down the carpet behind her - his wife on his arm. Taking a shaky breath, she excused herself before rushing into the semi-darkness of the theatre. They were slated to win multiple categories for their performance, but as she took her seat near the front of the theatre, frowning when she realised she would have to sit by _them_ , she wondered just how much he had played her.


End file.
